doubleuteaffandomcom-20200215-history
Mana
using water mana on Phantom.]] Mana '''is a type of energy within the universe of Double-U Tea F. It is a source of energy created and directed by Empyrea, the Goddess of Mana. Mana is a life energy exerted by all living things. It can also be used to cast magic. Classifications of Mana There are two distinct types of Mana: Light Mana and Dark Mana. '''Light Mana is the more common of the two types. Beings with Light Mana in their bodies draw from internal sources. Light Mana users also tend to have side effects of the kind of Mana they have (for instance, Light Fire Mana causes higher than average body temperature). Dark Mana is less common than Light Mana, but still prevalent. Beings with Dark Mana in their bodies draw from external sources. Dark Mana is coupled with a dying stigma about its users being "witches" or less moral than Light Mana users. Elements of Mana 'Fire' Fire Mana users can manipulate fire. While only Light Mana users can create fire, Dark Mana users have better control over it. Fire Mana users are resistant to heat because of their element, though they are not immune to burns from sufficient levels of heat. Training with Fire Mana tends to emphasize extreme caution. Fire mana users tend to live in warmer climates, since they are more susceptible to colder temperatures. This element takes less damage from Lightning, but more from Ice. While water douses their flames, Fire Mana users tend to not be averse to it. Fire is used as a frontline offensive weapon amongst soldiers. The use of Fire Mana is in decline since the invention of the electric light. Nevertheless, some areas still use fire magic exclusively for light. Fire Mana users can also be found in construction and industrial fields. 'Air' Air Mana users can manipulate air. Creating it is very rare. While any sufficiently powerful Mana user can fly, Air Mana users have the most control over their flight, and are capable of using their magic to fly faster. This power most commonly manifests itself as wind control, and is an element that is difficult to use for direct offense. A common misconception of dark air mana users is they can suck the air from a person's lungs. While this is possible in theory, it's never actually been done. Air mana users can often be found in high-altitude jobs. 'Water' Water Mana users can manipulate water. Creating water is uncommon, but possible. While “throwing” water with this power is common, stronger Water Mana users can shape and mold water. Naturally, Water Mana users tend to live around bodies of water. Almost all Water Mana users can hold their breath longer than other people, sometimes nearly indefinitely. Water Mana users resist fire, but tend to be weak against Lightning Mana. Users favor jobs involving marine life and oceanography. A country’s navy will frequently employ Water Mana users as naval officers. 'Earth' Earth mana users can manipulate earth, rock and minerals. Creating it, however, is impossible. Earth users tend to have tougher skin and more physical strength, but this can lend itself to injury if the other parts of their bodies are uncared for. The amount and type of minerals than an earth mana user can manipulate depends on the strength and skill of the user, though the "benchmark" is at least controlling the ground beneath one's feet. This power lends itself well to scientific fields, especially geology and archeology. 'Lightning' Lightning mana users can control lightning and electricity. While creating it is common, it is tough to control. It is possible for a lightning mana user to "charge" themselves with an electricity source. The effect is similar to an energy drink or a stimulant. Lightning mana users also tend to tire out less quickly than others, and need less sleep. Tech and engineering fields tend to have quite a number of lightning users. 'Poison' Poison Mana users can create poisons and toxins from Mana. The lethality, effects and effectiveness of the poison tends to vary from user to user. Training with Poison Mana, however, will increase its strength. Users of this kind of Mana are very uncommon. Poison Mana users are naturally resistant to disease and sickness. They are always immune to their own poisons, and have resistance to other kinds. In some cases, Light Poison Mana users can also have toxic blood. However, this also means medicines, vaccines and Healing Mana do not work as well on them. Earth Mana users are also resistant to Poison Mana. Users of Poison Mana generally incapacitate several opponents at one time with their poison, then apply lethal doses to downed victims. The use of Poison Mana is often found in weapons research, but users can also be found in medical fields. 'Ice' Ice mana users can control and manipulate ice. It is the easiest element to create. Users of ice mana tend to have lower body temperatures, and are able to withstand extreme cold for longer periods of time. However, they are less resitant to very high temperatures, and thus live in cooler climates. Ice mana tends to be used by architects, designers and engineers for showing three-dimensional plans. 'Healing' Healing Mana users can relieve pain, cure sickness and close wounds. While Healing Mana users can heal multiple types of maladies, users tend to focus on one facet of healing (i.e. a user will focus only on wounds, sickness, etc.). The effectiveness of Healing Mana is determined not only by the power of the healer, but of the target. In general, the stronger a target’s Mana, the faster the healing will work. Healing Mana is often found amongst doctors and nurses, though it is not exclusive to the medical industry. 'Adrenaline' Adrenaline Mana users have the ability to manually heighten their senses, increasing speed, reaction time, and strength. Users tend to be naturally stronger and healthier physically, though it’s not a “get-out-of-exercise-free” card. Their bodies also react better to training and workouts. The use of this Mana is potentially dangerous. Overusing Adrenaline Mana may cause permanent long-term damage, or cause the body to become reliant on it to function normally, especially during heavy physical activity. Cranking the adrenaline too high could also lead to injury from overexertion. While Adrenaline Mana use tends to favor athletes, it is banned from use in many professional sports (along with all other types). This kind of Mana, however, is useful for just about any job, provided it’s used in small, short bursts. 'Holy' Holy Mana is the native element of Empyrea, creator of Mana. As such, Holy Mana users tap into power used by the Goddess herself. Only light mana users can use Holy Mana. The element of Holy tends to manifest itself as light, which allows its users to use blinding light as a defensive weapon. A weakness of Holy Mana is it has very few powerful attacks, tending to be used in small, short bursts instead. Holy Mana users tend to fight by overwhelming their opponents with a lot of weak attacks that are unavoidable. Holy is naturally opposed by Darkness. 'Darkness' Darkness Mana is the native element of destruction. It is exclusively dark mana-based. Darkness uses its power to corrupt and destroy the world around it. Because of this, darkness is seen as inherently evil and opposing to the Goddess, even though it is an element Empyrea can use. Darkness tends to be overwhelming, requiring large amounts of mana to use. As such, use of it advises finishing opponents early. This element is opposed by Holy. 'Charge' Charge Mana is an exclusively dark mana-based power. It allows its user to draw Mana in the surrounding area into their body and release it as waves of energy. Charge Mana is one of the more dangerous kinds of Mana, as drawing in too much energy can result in injury. Also, it takes time to unleash more devastating attacks, requiring a large amount of Mana to be drawn. Lastly, it is relatively useless except for combat, though a Charge Mana user can transfer Mana from his/her own body into another. A Charge user has the potential to become very powerful, but this requires both extensive physical and magical training. Corrupted Mana Aside from the main two types of Mana, there has been ongoing theories of other types as well. One theory, and a frightening one at that, is a type of Mana that is actually a void. Rumours arose that such an ability was found within remote few individuals that could destroy Mana within beings or objects. Corrupted Mana is a highly controversial type and is often disregarded as the findings of paranoia. Category:Sources of magic Category:Universe of Double-U Tea F